Senator and Jedi in hiding
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: Anakin is assigned to go away with Senator Amidala once her life is threatened. Will his crush rub off on her? Or will she say no? What will happen to their relationship? Anakin will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and Padme doesn't necessarily dislike it.
1. Chapter 1

"This place is... amazing." Anakin said, while he and Padme walked into the palace they would be staying at for the next couple of weeks or so. They were followed by beeping R2D2, who was carrying one of Padme's bags. "It really is." Padme said in agreement to Anakin's comment.

R2D2 bumped into the back of Anakin's leg. "Oh. Thank you R2." He said, grabbing the bag from him. Padme continued to the bedroom, and Anakin followed.

"This doesn't seem right. There is only one bed." Padme said, laying her bags on a chair. "That's alright my lady. I will sleep on the couch." I couldn't let you do that. We are both mature enough to sleep in the same bed." Padme told Anakin. "Speak for yourself." Anakin said under his breath. Padme turned towards Anakin. "Ani, you don't have to call me 'my lady' as long as we are here. It's much too formal. Just call me Padme." "Yes. As you wish my...Padme." Anakin smiled, and so did Padme. "How about a picnic tomorrow? I know the perfect spot." Padme asked Anakin. "It sounds wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

"There we go." Padm said to Anakin. "Padme, I told you I wasn't going to look. Wait, are you afraid _you'll _look?"

Anakin made a half grin, and Padme's face turned bright red. "Let's just... get dressed for bed." Padme walked to

the other side of the divider she put up, while Anakin smiled in amusement at himself. Even though Anakin knew

not to let his feelings get to him, he looked at the other side of the divider. He could just see her figure, but that

was enough to give him an idea not appropriate for a Jedi in training. His face now reddened, and he started to

undress. Padme suddenly looked around the divider, to find Anakin shirtless. "Oh," she looked away from Anakin,

who was now taking off his pants. "Sorry Ani, my zipper is caught, could you help me?" "Oh it's fine. Come here."

Anakin tugged at the zipper. "Wow, its pretty stuck Padme. Oh, got it." Anakin said, as he slid his hand down the

now bare back of Senator Amidala. "Thank you Ani." Anakin Skywalker's hand slid back up and then down again,

against Padme. Padme took a step forward, and turned to look at Anakin. "Ani," Anakin put his finger on Padme's

lips.

"Shhh. Padme, I lo," "Ani don't." Padme walked over and sat on the end of the bed. "Ani, you know... you know

we can't. Could you put some clothe on?" "Why." Anakin looked under his long eyelashes, the way he always

looked at Padme. "Don't look at me like that." "Again, why?" "Because it makes me uncomfortable." "Sorry my

lady." Anakin walked back to the divider, as did

Padme. Anakin simply slid on a pair of dark brown Jedi pajama bottoms. Padme slid on a beautifully detailed white

night gown, which flowed to the floor. Padme walked toward the bed. Anakin followed closely behind, trying to get

what he wanted. "Anakin, other side." "Oh. Sorry my lady." Anakin smiled his smile again, but this time, Padme

smiled and reached up to his neck and pulled him down until their lips met. Anakin didn't hesitate with kissing

back. He could feel her pulling away, so he grabbed her around the waist. Padme pulled her face away

from Anakin. Anakin slowly started kissing her neck. "Ani, we shouldn't be doing this." She undid his hands from

her waist, and lay down on the bed. "Sorry again, my lady." "Ani I'm sorry. You shouldn't be. I keep doing this. And

Don't call me 'my lady'. Just Padme."

Anakin walked to the other side of the bed, and got in. It was silent, unlike what he was used to, with this war

that was going on. Anakin turned to face Padme. He stroked her arm with the back of his hand. "I really do love

you, my lady, Padme." Padme turned towards Anakin. "We can't be in love Anakin." "So does that mean _you _love

me?" "Ani," Anakin leaned over and kissed

Padme's neck. Then moved to her sholder, all the way down to her hand. "I just can't ruin your future Anakin."

Anakin knew he never won any arguments with the Senator, so he just got as close as he could to her, and put his

arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin Skywalker rolled over away from Padme. As the sweat rolled down his face, he felt his mother's presence.

"Mom, no, mother," Anakin could hear his mother calling out to him. Anakin shot up

in the bed. He turned to Padme, to make sure she didn't wake up. The young Jedi padawan got out of the bed,

and walked to the balcony. In his whole life, he had ever seen anything as beautiful as Naboo, other than Padme.

Tonight was a strange night.

The Naboo Sky was darker than when he had gone to bed. The way Padme talked about her home planet, made

Anakin believe the sky didn't usually look like this. He slipped out farther onto the balcony, and leaned against the

cold stone. He closed his eyes and felt the force around him. He heard

Padme's slow, even heart beats, along with her even breathing. When meditating, a Jedi is supposed to clear

their mind. In Anakin's case, it seemed the only way to meditate properly, was to think of Padme. Anakin slowly let

the force take over his body and mind. He imagined his mother, in pain, suffering. He didn't know why that re

occurring nightmare is bothering him so much. He knew it was only a dream, but he couldn't help it. Anakin heard

light footsteps behind him, causing his meditating to go even farther. The force built inside young Skywalker was

caused by no one other than the Senator Amidala, who he obviously loved very much. It upset him to think she

could love him, but won't admit to it because of their occupations. This thought broke his meditation. Padme

stepped closer to the balcony. "It looks like rain Ani. It really is an amazing view. Growing up here, you would think

I'd know. As a child, I was far too absorbed in my Queen duties and politics, to notice much." "I know one thing

more beautiful." "Really?" Padme asked. "Of course. It's you." "I'm flattered Ani." Padme took another step to the

side, to lean her head lightly to Anakin's arm. She intertwined her fingers with his. "I think I know of another." She

said, giving Anakin's hand a little squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Padme awoke to a cold drop of some sort. Though a little reluctant to move away from her Jedi protector, who

lay asleep underneath her, she stood up careful not to wake him. It was starting to rain, so she gently nudged

Anakin's arm with her foot. "Ani, it's going to rain. We better get inside. What do you want to eat? Anything. I'll cook."

"Pancakes sound good. I didn't know you could cook." Anakin said smiling, which made Padme blush. "There's a lot

we don't know about each other." "I'd like to change that." "Maybe after breakfast." They walked to the kitchen,

and Padme gathered things to make the pancakes. Padme Amidala had very many talents, including cooking.

Padme flipped the pancakes, and thought, _I wish I could do this everyday with him_. It hurt her very bad last night

when he had told her he loved her. She had almost said it back. Senators were allowed dating and marriage.

Jedi's were not. A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love. Anakin hade broke the one rule. He had fallen in

love with her at nine years old. Padme looked over at Anakin. He was already looking at her. She said, "Anakin I,"

she wanted to desperately to tell him how she felt. "What?" Padme looked at him and said, "I… Need a plate,

please." "Oh, here." "Thank you." Just then lightening struck in the sky. "Oh no." Padme said. "So much for a

picnic." "That's okay, we'll stay and just… talk." Padme laid what looked like a mountain of pancakes in front of him.

"Looks good." Padme smiled at him as they proceeded to eating their food.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder rolled and lightening struck over and over again. Padme sat on the couch, not moving or blinking until she

heard the roar of thunder. Anakin joined her on the couch. Padme was distracted by Anakin's question. "Who was

your first love?" "I… I don't know." "You do too. You just don't want to tell me." "Alright. His name was Palo. He

was very sweet and had dark curly hair, and dreamy eyes." "Alright, I get the picture." Anakin said, with a hint of

anger in his voice. R2D2 appeared, carrying a tray of drinks and snacks. "Thanks R2." Anakin said. Anakin picked

up a glass, containing blue milk. "R2! Where did you get this!? I haven't had this since I was a little kid." Anakin

handed a glass to Padme, along with a mooncake. Anakin smiled, as he took a drink and then a bit of his

mooncake. Padme, with a shaky hand, took a sip of milk. "What's wrong Padme?" Anakin said, giving her a

concerned look. Lightening and thunder burst in the sky, and Padme's milk poured down her lap. "Oh, R2 get a

towel please." Anakin ordered. Padme started to cry. "Padme it's alright, it won't stain." R2 arrived with two

towels, and Anakin grabbed them with a thankful look. He wiped Padme's flower dress, and put the bigger one

around her. Padme still cried. Anakin concerned, suggested that she goes and changes. Padme grabbed his hand.

"Come with me please." "Sure Padme." The look in her eyes made him feel uneasy. Anakin sat down on the

bedroom chair, as Padme dressed. She came out with an above the knee, that flows, nightgown. It was a blue

color, which Anakin thought looked good with her comp lection and brown curls. She went over to him, with a tear

streaked face. "Padme, tell me what's troubling you." He put his hands on her cheeks, and wiped under her eyes

with his thumbs. Padme walked out of the bedroom. Lightening cracked, and the power went out. Senator

Amidala screamed. "Ani!" "Padme!" Anakin ran out of the room, running into things along the way through the

darkness. Then he was stopped, as he accidentally tackled Padme to the ground, and landed on top of her. "Are

you alright!?" Anakin said, still worried if she was hurt. "Now I am." Padme said, wrapping her arms around

Anakin's neck, and pulling him close. "Do you not like storms Padme?" Padme's grip tightened and Anakin realized

why she had been crying. "Maybe we should go to bed?" "Yes. R2, you can go to sleep as well." R2 beeped all the

way to his spot where he sleeps. Anakin stood up, and helped Padme to her feet. They walked to the bedroom

together. Anakin went to change, while Padme sat nervously on the bed. A gust of wind blew against the balcony

doors, causing them to fly open. Padme gasped, as tears started to fall from her now covered face. Anakin ran

out, in nothing but his underwear (which barely covered anything), and closed the doors using the force. "Ani,

please come here." "Padme I'll just be a parsec," "No just come now, please." Padme looked up at him, with the

most pleading look on her face. Anakin walked over to his side, and got in. Padme curled up against his half-naked

body. He was enjoying himself now.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin woke up from his nightmare about his mother. He slipped some clothes on, and again went to meditate on

the balcony, thinking only of the first time he met Padme. Padme walked out, but tuned to walk back in. "Don't go."

"I don't want to disturb you." "Your presence is soothing." "You had another nightmare last night." "Jedi's don't

have nightmares." "I heard you." Knowing that he got caught, he said, "It's my mother. She's in pain." Padme

walked to meet Anakin. "It's just a dream. And thanks for last night." "You're welcome, but it wasn't a dream. I

have to help her. She's in horrible pain. "I'll go with you Ani." "I'm sorry, I don't have any other choice." So Padme,

Anakin, and R2D2 boarded a ship, and prepared for a journey to Tatooine.


End file.
